


You Stupid Slut

by Fibaro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Revenge, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibaro/pseuds/Fibaro
Summary: A self absorbed Lawyer gets taken down a few pegs by her therapist after a case against her stepdaughter.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for and comissioned by one of my Patrons

Intro

Lara Carter was a young professional, only 31 years old who had it all figured out already. She was only at the start of her career as a lawyer, but already had a case history that many lawyers would be proud of to display at the end of their career.

It wasn’t all that surprising given how many big firms had been fighting over her when she graduated as valedictorian. In her show debate she had shown a great skill in convincing both judges and juries of her case, a skill she only expanded when it came to real cases. A skill that had landed her a lot of high-profile cases as a divorce lawyer, the direction which she had chosen to use her skills in. 

Surely her skill could have brought her more fame and respect in other fields, but that didn’t interest her all that much. Her main interests were money and power. For that there were simply no better fields than to help rich people get out favourably with their frequent divorces. The pay was great and it got her some powerful friends, so what if it sometimes required her to do morally wrong things?

How many people could say that they already had a villa in an upscale neighbourhood by the time they were 30, especially one without a mortgage on it. At this rate she would be able to retire in a couple of years. Standing at 5’7” with a fit body, long light brown hair, amber eyes and a spotless skin that didn’t show the slightest wrinkles, yet she was quite attractive. Attractive enough that she probably could have made it as a model if she had wanted to, but that was below her intellectual capacities. 

Her good looks were part of her retirement plan. She would take on a couple more cases in the coming years before making one of her rich customers fall in love with her and as her last case, divorce him for most of his fortune. Of course she would need to scout a proper candidate, preferably one with a lot of divorces handled by her so he would trust her. 

She had to be sure of herself before she could build a case like that as it would heavily undermine her reputation. Not a lot of her clients would trust her anymore when she pulled a stunt like that, but if she pulled it off it wouldn’t matter, she would never have to take on another client in her life. 

If only her employer or clients knew of this plan she probably wouldn’t have made a career to begin with. Not that there was any reason for them to think she would do something like that. She was smart enough not to let anything on. Hell she would proudly claim she was the smartest person she knew if asked. All her life she had been at the top of her class and it had made her arrogantly sure she was smarter than anyone she met so far.

Right now she still had to work however and her current client, Dave Brunello was a perfect candidate for her retirement plan. He was worth just over a billion and she was currently handling his second divorce. Another mid twenty something trophy wife which he had given up on after 5 years in favour for a new girl who he already openly had a relationship with and who would certainly be in the same boat as his current wife in a couple of years. It would serve as a nice time frame to then step up as his new trophy wife wen this new relationship ended. She would be in her mid-thirties and still in amazing shape, good enough to interest mister Brunello at least.

Despite being so good at her job it undeniably brought along a lot of stress as well. It was one of the main reasons Lara had weekly appointments with a therapist. She could afford it and it really helped to talk off her frustrations with a person who was bound by confidentiality.

Ms. Baker her therapist was a woman as none threatening as they came. It was one of the main reason’s she had chosen her. It was weird, but Lara somehow thought that it made her more trustworthy. Ms. Baker was somewhere in her late fifties, and all though she looked in quite good shape her hair which had apparently greyed pretty early as it had a solid silvery grey colour, made her look quite old.

What Lara didn’t know however that Megan, the woman Mr. Brunello was currently divorcing from was actually the stepdaughter of Ms. Baker, a stepdaughter she really cherished and got along with. So when Lara started venting about her current case Ms. Baker had to try her hardest not to show anything and stay professional.

“I really don’t understand how all those stupid sluts keep running into the same trap. I mean this is already the second divorce I’m handling for that Brunello jerk and before I graduated he already was a regular client at our firm. Despite that he already has a new girlfriend, I mean sure he’s rich as fuck, but none of his previous wives have walked away with a penny more than when they came into his life, it won’t be any different for this case or for the next one.” Lara said.

“Hell this Megan who’s still officially his wife is a real special kind of stupid she still believes Brunello loves her and will come to his senses. Her only redeeming quality is that she’s good at opening her legs. It’s probably the only reason why their relationship lasted this long, and the way she’ll probably have to pay her lawyer once all is said and done.” Lara carried on as she continued to vent over how naïve and stupid Megan was, completely obvious to how she made her therapist’s blood boil.

It really took everything Ms. Baker had not to smash this arrogant tart of a Lara’s head in right here on her couch. She couldn’t believe the way she was speaking about her Megan. She had come into her father’s life after his first wife died and had always been there for Megan without ever trying to replace her mother. They had gotten along great although their contact in recent years had been on the down low mainly because of her marriage.

Ms. Baker had tried to warn Megan about Brunello and the kind of man he was. In the end it was Megan’s choice however and she really did seem in love. All she had been able to do was provide her with advice. It made her feel especially helpless now that what she had warned Megan about was becoming a reality and this arrogant lawyer kept insulting her precious stepdaughter. 

Worst of all was that she knew what awaited her stepdaughter, but there was nothing she could do about it. Informing her stepdaughter about what was going to happen and the rude things this bitch said would only cause her harm. She herself would have broken her confidentiality and could get in trouble over it. Besides this wrongly acquired information would be void in a court.

The constant insults to her stepdaughter got so bad that Ms. Baker was very relieved when the session was finally over. She had managed to maintain her composure if only barely and even managed a short until next week at the end. When Lara had left however she screamed out in rage, crumpling up and tearing the notes she had made in this session. God she was so angry, angry enough that she considered cancelling Lara as a client.

Thoughts of cancelling Lara as a client became more and more severe the more days past. It reached it’s peak when a few days later the verdict in the case fell and just like Lara had predicted Megan was left penniless. That night she came crying in the arms of her stepmother who gave her a neat sum of money so she could at least get by and set her life straight. Mostly money cause she couldn’t bare the thought of Lara actually having to pay her lawyer with her legs open like Lara had suggested.

As Megan continued crying out Ms. Baker’s idea drastically shifted however. No longer did she want to cancel Lara as a client, she wanted revenge. She wanted to break Lara just like she had broken her Megan. Sure it would be highly unethical, but the thought of revenge on that arrogant bitch brought a smirk to her face even in this difficult moment. Oh it was going to be glorious she was going to make sure of that.

Further consoling her stepdaughter Ms. Baker started planning what to do in her head. She had a couple of days to prepare not that it mattered, she probably wouldn’t be able to do much straight away. If she really wanted to break Lara it would take time and patience, but if she managed to do it, it would feel so sweet.

Chapter 1

As Friday evening rolled around the corner it was time for Lara’s weekly therapy session. Ms. Baker loathed having to greet the woman again, especially in the same week where she had to comfort her stepdaughter, but sadly it was a necessary evil so she could then hopefully start with her revenge. This first session would be tricky as she would require Lara’s cooperation, but if all went well her downfall would start today and the best thing was that she would be paying for it as well.

Like usual Lara walked in, straight from the office in her skirt suit which was long enough to look very decent while at the same time radiating more sexapeal than a pantsuit would. She was smart which made her realise full well that her good looks often played a part in how clients and judges favoured her, an advantage she always fully exploited while remaining professional.

Lara didn’t wait for a proper greeting, she never did, she just straight up started venting on her way to the couch, laying down like she always did. This time however her rant was interrupted by Ms. Baker much to her surprise.

“Look Lara, can I please stop you for a moment? As your therapist I’m afraid I’m not helping enough. Your therapy has just revolved around venting to ease your frustrations and stress. We have noticed that seemed to be a good remedy, but I’m afraid. It’s only a short term relief and doesn’t actually help you deal with the stress all that much. I’ve been doing research and I’ve tried it already with a few other patients who have all been very positive. With that in mind I would like to propose a new kind of therapy, something more effective, something that would help you in the long run as well.” Ms. Baker offered.

“Oh that does sound interesting, please tell me more about it. If it’s as effective as you say then I’m certainly willing to give it a shot.” Lara said intrigued. If this new treatment could help her in the long term then she was all for it. She knew a good bargain when she heard one and cutting back on therapy would both give her more money and more free time.

“Well it’s actually hypnotherapy, and I know there are a lot of rumours and stories revolving around hypnosis, but I assure you none of those are true. All that’s required is to keep an open mind. If all goes well it should really allow your mind to relax completely as well as giving your subconscious some tools to handle the stress you encounter in everyday life. Situations that act as stressors should have less of an effect on you as a consequence.” Ms. Baker said, selling her new proposed therapy. 

While rumours of being able to make someone do exactly what you wished with classic hypnosis were indeed falls, extensive therapy could be used to slowly shape the self-image and manipulate people into thinking they wanted things they normally wouldn’t want. At least that is what Ms. Baker’s research had shown it had been used in the past to help people resolve severe trauma’s that had extensively altered their personalities.

Ms. Baker’s intentions were far less noble, but she wouldn’t inform Lara about that. Ideally by the time she suspected something it would already be far too late. Of course it was still way to early to even think about that as she still had a lot of work to do before she would be able to make a big impact.

“Hmmm if you think it’ll work it’s certainly worth a try. We can try it for a few sessions and evaluate if it helps or not.” Lara said somewhat sceptical over the thought of hypnosis really working. That didn’t bother Ms. Baker all that much. More important was the fact that she blindly trusted her and didn’t see anything wrong with trying it out. 

Lara didn’t even think about worrying over possible effects hypnosis could have on her. After all Ms. Baker looked very trustworthy and non-threatening. It would be hard to believe someone like her could have ill intentions.

“Alright then Lara, I do have to warn you that this kind of therapy is something that requires time so the first results might not be there after our first session. I am confident however that this kind of therapy will really help you along. Now if you’re ready we can start right away.” Ms. Baker said as she set a metronome on the table in front of the couch, starting it up with the flick of a finger. Lara breathed in deeply, trying to keep an open mind and give this kind of therapy her best shot.

“I will need you to focus on the metronome Lara, just watch it swing back and forth. Listen to it’s nice steady ticking sound. Let that sound fill your head. Let it resonate throughout your whole body. Take a deep breath in on the left tick then breath out when it ticks on the right, nice and steady, just let all your worries slip away as you focus on the metronome. You like that sound don’t you? Let it engulf you, let it permeate every fibre of your being. That sound is so relaxing, the needle swinging back and forth sooths you. There are no worries here just that metronome, relaxing you more and more with each tick. You’re so relaxed.” Ms. Baker said in a soft soothing voice, watching as Lara’s eyes glazed over slowly.

“You are so very relaxed Lara, all your worries are gone. You’re in a safe and happy place where only my voice and the metronome are your guides. It feels good to listen to my voice, it’s the voice of wisdom, you can’t help but play close attention to what I’m saying when you’re this relaxed. It just feels good, so very relaxing and so right.” Ms. Baker continued, paying close attention to get Lara into a deeper and deeper trance.

“My every word will soak into your subconscious mind, nestling itself there for good, serving as a guide for your conscious mind. It feels so good and so very relaxing to let these words be absorbed by your subconscious mind. Listening to my voice makes you so very happy and so very relaxed. You love listening to my voice, you crave my words, your subconscious is hungry, hungry to absorb my words and treat them as sacred.” Ms. Baker continued, slowly certain that Lara was as deep under as she was going to get on her first try.

“Do you feel how happy and relaxed you are right now? It feels good doesn’t it? Now whenever I say the words ‘Lara is a stupid slut’ I want you to recall this very feeling, I want you to go back to it in an instant. The words ‘Lara is a stupid slut’ spoken by my voice will send you back to this happy relaxed place in the blink of an eye. Even when spoken without the aid of the metronome the words ‘Lara is a stupid slut’ will bring you back to this happy place. The metronome is just here to guide you, to make you feel even more relaxed with every tick.” Ms. Baker said with a smirk. 

It was only a small victory but being able to call Lara a stupid slut and that in every coming session would feel great. Now that she had said it she regretted it though. It was not something she could test as Lara would certainly flip if the trigger didn’t work and she heard it. The desire for revenge had gotten the better of her for now, but it was too late to take it back. She would just have to hope for the best and carry on.

“Whenever you feel stressed now or in the future you will play with your hair. Feeling your soft locks run over your fingers makes you feel calmer and more at ease. You love touching your hair when you’re stressed. It sooths you.” Ms. Baker burned into Lara’s subconscious with a smirk. It was a small change, something Lara would probably do on her own on occasion. Something she wouldn’t notice really, but it sure would make her look a little ditsier.

Making Lara look ditsier was exactly the thing Ms. Baker was going for. What better way to break this proud arrogant woman than to turn her into the stupid slut she had called her Megan. Of course she couldn’t really diminish Lara’s IQ, but she sure as hell could make her look and feel like a complete airhead. 

That was the beauty of her revenge. It would help Lara with her stress problem, it would make her want to continue, only the tricks she was offered would make her look like some bimbo. It would be unnoticeable at first, but at some points Lara would notice her strange new habits, only by that point it would be too late. After all it was very hard to unlearn a deep-rooted habit.

Over the remainder of Lara’s hour-long therapy Ms. Baker enforced and repeated the trigger and that one simple command over and over again. This first session was crucial in the completion of her revenge. If she failed now and Lara snapped out of it when Ms. Baker said her trigger she would be done for, her whole career would be over, especially with Lara being an infamous lawyer.

“Okay Lara, I’m going to count down from ten now and by the time I reach zero you will wake up feeling happy and relieved of all stress. Each number is say will wake you up just a little more.” Ms. Baker said before starting her slow and steady count down. She hated that in the short term this little trick and the hypnosis would actually make Lara feel happy and calmer, she didn’t deserve that after what she did to her Megan, but if she wanted her revenge to work then making Lara feel like the therapy worked was essential.

When Lara woke up she had a big smile on her face, stretching profusely as she came back to her senses. “Agh, whatever you did I have to admit I feel great even though I was a little sceptical this hypnosis would work as far as I can tell now it’s definitely worth it to continue this kind of therapy, I mean venting has never made me feel this relieved.” Lara boasted, happy with the results.

“I’m glad to hear it is working already, so that means you have no desire to vent about your cases right now? Like the one you vented about last week with Mr. Brunello? That one too place earlier this week if I remember correctly right?” Ms. Baker asked somewhat daringly, she was hoping to push Lara into some light stress to see if her post hypnotic command had worked.

“Hmmm, no, I don’t feel the need to vent about it at all. In fact I’m so relaxed that I rather not talk about my work right now.” Lara said, lightly running the end of a strand of hair hanging from her face between her thumb and index finger without giving it a thought.

“Perfect! Then I guess this is all for our session now, see you next Friday, if all goes well we might even be able to let you get rid off all that stress for good.” Ms. Baker said pleased with herself. She had spotted the exact thing she had hoped to see and while not especially pronounced it showed that her commands had worked. 

“Well I certainly hope so, no offense, but I could really use the extra time it would free up.” Lara said as she got off the couch, saying a quick goodbye before rushing home. After all she had a quiz night planned for this evening. It was something her and some friends from back in college liked to do. Quizzing was pretty much their form of reunion and keeping contact even though their lives had taken different turns.

Just like her entry Lara’s exit had been rude, just like always, in a hurry without taking the time for a proper hello or goodbye. This time Ms. Baker watched it happen with a smile though. Nothing Lara did bothered her anymore, knowing that in due time the woman would get her comeuppance. 

On her way home Lara was singing along with the radio, it felt like a whole load had fallen off her shoulders. She couldn’t remember being this careless in ages. Ms. Baker’s new therapy was certainly working much to her surprise as she hadn’t had high hopes. 

Back at home she changed into something more comfortable, a nice elegant dress instead of her skirt suit. She applied some modest make-up not really needing much to enhance her natural beauty, but still liking to do just that little bit extra for her night out. Not that she was doing it for anyone in particular. She didn’t date, she simply couldn’t make enough time for it with how she worked on her career. Besides it would hinder her retirement plan.

Without dates friends were that much more important, after all she wanted to maintain somewhat of a social life despite everything. For her more physical needs she had to admit that she sometimes resorted to flings and one night stands, besides if she wanted to seduce some rich guy like Brunello she could use the practice. Although with her looks there wasn’t much practice about it, she had her picking from many guys trying to hit on her at social events and bars.

She had always loved toying with the men in her life, selecting the most handsome ones and making them work for her fun. She treated her flings nearly like sextoys, making them treat her like some kind of Goddess, not that they really seemed to mind that much, when they got to spend the night with her.

Putting the last touches to her outfit Lara got in the car ready to meet up with her friends at the venue where the quiz would take place. She arrived a little early which wasn’t really all that usual for her, yet despite that her friend Romy was already waiting for her.

Romy just like Lara was a lawyer although she had specialized in corporate law. Where Lara had to deal with individual clients spending hours on cases, Romy’s job was more of a nine to five one, just handling cases for the firm that employed her within business hours. The expectations for her job weren’t as high, but the pay wasn’t as high as Lara’s either. That didn’t matter much to Romy though as she valued her free time and building a family with her husband way more. That simply wouldn’t be possible if she had Lara’s job.

She was a bit on the heavier side, not quite rid of the extra pounds she had put on after her first pregnancy. She wasn’t nearly as concerned about her appearance either since she had settled down quite nicely anyways. She was about an inch shorter than Lara with dark brown hair cut in a neat bob and brown eyes.

The next one to arrive was Kelly while all of Lara’s friends were smart she looked the most nerdy of them all. In large due to her glasses and rather shy appearance. She was black, a couple inches shorter than Lara and very slender without very pronounced breasts nor butt. Her hair was styled yet somewhat frizzy and about shoulder length. Unlike Romy and Lara she wasn’t a lawyer, but an accountant. She was single as well although everyone except for Kelly herself seemed to realise she was more into girls than guys.

Charlotte was the last to arrive as usual. She was a blonde although in certain lights her long slightly wavy hair seemed to have a ginger sheen to it. Her eyes were green, she was a couple inches taller than Lara and in great shape. A few light freckles adorned her face giving her something innocent, but that was only a deception. 

Innocent was the last word one would use to describe Charlotte if they knew her better. She was a work hard party hard kind of woman. Just like Romy and Lara she was a lawyer, her specialisation was criminal law and all though she had to deal with though criminals all the time, none would ever dare act out against her, being more scared of her and her iron will than she was of them. By night how ever she could usually be found in clubs, flirting with a guy, a girl or someone else. She was a firm believer that you had to try everything at least once and at her dating rate it looked like she tried to make that true for trying everyone once as well. 

While just like Lara, Charlotte went for flings and one-night stands, she was not nearly as discreet about it as Lara was. After all you only live once and besides it’s 2020 people tolerated promiscuity a lot more than they used to.

The quiz itself went by rather uneventful, like usually their team managed to take a spot in the top three. They shared a few drinks and laughs and generally all had a great time. None seemed to notice however that when a hard question was asked Lara’s hand went straight to her hair, sometimes lightly stroking the tips, other times curling a strand around her finger. Nothing too severe, but every time a little stress came her way her fingers instinctively sought out her hair.

As the quiz ended Charlotte like usual wanted to go out for a party, trying to get her friends to come along. Romy explained how she needed to get back to her husband and kid. Kelly just honestly admitted she didn’t like loud parties all that much and Lara made the excuse that she still needed to work on some case.

There was no case needing her immediate attention though. She just didn’t really feel like partying the way Charlotte had in mind. She liked a quiet bar way more than the dancings and clubs Charlotte liked. Dancing lewdly and flirting with everyone around like a slut just wasn’t her style. She liked the more controlled setting of a calmer bar. So the friend said their goodbyes until their next quiz next Friday.

Just like at the quiz Lara’s week went by as normal. Her job resumed and with it a lot of stress came her way once more. She had to admit though, she did feel somewhat calmer than she usually did, not by a long shot, but it was a promising result given what Ms. Baker had claimed about the new therapy. Maybe she could get rid or at least control her stress much better if she saw this new therapy through.

What she didn’t realise however was that throughout the day and when her hands weren’t busy with something else she was toying with the edges of her hair a lot more than she used to. It didn’t occur to her either that this action somehow seemed to calm her down a little at the times when she was more stressed. After all there was no reason to be suspicious. Playing with her hair had already happened occasionally so when she did it even now that she did it way more frequently she didn’t ever wonder about it.

No one in her immediate circle of friends and co-workers seemed to notice either after all a woman playing with her hair wasn’t uncommon at all, and even if it was it wasn’t something to be worried about in the slightest. At least no unless one would know what really was at play, but except Ms. Baker no one knew. Not even Megan knew what her stepmother had planned or even that she Lara was one of her clients.

As the week dragged on Lara’s habit of playing with her hair stayed strong, but the effectiveness of reducing her stress slowly diminished. By the end of the week the stress was still better than it used to be, but worse than at the start. 

It wasn’t that surprising given that her trance had almost been a week ago, and things like this worked best with repetition. The new therapy had proven to work wonders and so Lara couldn’t wait for her next session tomorrow. She wondered if the change in her stress levels had really been because of that hypnosis or whether it was sheer luck. Hypnosis still had her slightly sceptical after all, but she certainly hoped this upcoming session would work wonders once more.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

As Friday arrived Lara was really in need of another one of those wonderous sessions. She was stressed out of her mind and her finger near constantly tugged and curled at the end of a strand of hair hanging down her face.

Ms. Baker who was looking forward to this new appointment just as much for an entirely different reason was just as stressed. The more she thought about that trigger she had left the more nervous she became that it might hugely backfire. Of course she could focus today on removing that trigger and start over implanting a new one next week but that would be a huge back set for her plans.

Like always Lara just barged into the office and took her place on the couch. Dressed to impress in her expensive skirt suit. The fact that she was playing with her hair when entering was a good sign for Ms. Baker. It gave her some hope that she wouldn’t have to start all over again seeing that her hypnosis from last week still affected Lara. Still it might still be best to start over anyways, after all if she screwed up she wouldn’t get another chance.

“Good evening Lara, how are you feeling today? Have you noticed any differences in your week? How would you evaluate last week’s session?” Ms. Baker asked as calm as she could to this woman she hated so much. Megan had moved back home to her and her husband and after hearing more about the case and how horribly humiliating it had been for Megan, her hate for this woman on the table had only grown. 

All reservations she might have had about this whole revenge ploy were swept off the table. Playing with one’s hair was innocent enough but some of the things she had planned weren’t as harmless. Yet after having Megan move in she only wanted to go even harder on this bitch. Sadly hypnosis wasn’t something you could rush, but every session would help into moulding Lara a bit more to what she had in mind for her.

“Well it started out amazing I was completely relaxed right after our session for a change instead of having just taken off the edge. When work started again I felt like it took a little longer for the stress to get to me, and when it did it was a little less severe than usual, but in the end right now I’m just as stressed as I was last week.” Lara answered.

“Hmmm that’s great, I mean great progress that is. This therapy takes a while to ramp up to drastically lowering your stress. It also takes a while to get really long-lasting effects that don’t fade after a week, but the fact that you already felt a clear difference is a great sign that this therapy will work wonders for you.” Ms. Baker said.

What she didn’t say but what was also a great sign for her plan was that up until now Lara hadn’t noticed anything else than how the therapy had affected her stress. Ms. Baker hadn’t thought it would be any other way yet it was still a relief.

“If you say so doc, all in all I have noticed better results than just the ranting so even if there are no huge long-term improvements, I think I’ll stay with this therapy from now on.” Lara casually said, not realising what she was agreeing to.

“I still hope that we’ll be able to achieve some long-term progress, but if you really haven’t been as relaxed as after last week’s session in a long time then I think it’s definitely worth it to continue even if long-term results stay out.” Ms. Baker said smiling at the opportunity it provided her.

One of her concerns about her plan had been that if she didn’t make enough progress Lara would give up on the therapy. On the other hand if she really made a lot of progress Lara might deem that she didn’t need any more therapy before she could get to the fun part of her revenge. Right now she really got the chance to simply work on relaxing Lara in session and maybe deepening the relaxing effect of last post hypnotic command to keeping it’s slight relief in stress all week long, instead of having to continue to work on lowering Lara’s stress levels to the point where the therapy might become obsolete.

Maybe she could even work on some negative reinforcement instead of positive reinforcement like with the hair. It was something worth exploring but first there was another dangerous moment with the trigger she used. Since the playing with the hair had held she decided she would try using it instead of losing two weeks even though it remained risky. After all her career and revenge were on the line.

“Okay Lara, I want you to lay back now and try to relax as much as you possibly can while I prepare to take you under once more.” Ms. Baker said pulling out the metronome and setting it out in front of Lara once more.

Now for the moment of truth she thought somewhat nervously “Alright Lara, just like last week I want you to focus on breathing in and out with metronome. I’m going to count down and you will relax, three, two, Lara is a stupid slut.” Ms. Baker exclaimed, her heartbeat rising in an instant, fearing the worst before letting out a sigh of relief as instead she saw Lara on her couch with glazed over eyes in a trance as deep as she had been last week.

A huge smirk spread across Ms. Baker’s face as she admired her handy work. She was overjoyed that it had in fact worked. Now it was time for her to get back to work on taking this trance deeper, reinforcing the trigger and her previous post hypnotic suggestion to make sure it grow harder to overcome while getting Lara to drop into a deeper more mouldable trance next time she used the trigger.

“Good Lara, now that you are back to being so deeply and pleasantly relaxed I want you to remember everything we discussed when you last felt this good. I want you to recount how playing with your hair will take the sharpest edge off your stress, while you think about that I want you to let the metronome relax you even more, just breath in and breath out with every tick as you become even more relaxed. Then next time that I speak the words ‘Lara is a stupid slut you will go right back to this even deeper relaxed state.” Ms. Baker softly spoke.

“Now Lara, you trust me right?” Ms. Baker asked in anticipation of her next move. She smiled as the woman on the couch gave a brief nod.

“You trust me enough to give this rather unorthodox therapy a shot. In fact you trust everything I say while you’re so deep in trance. You already know that this is unorthodox, so if I tell you to do something that you’d consider strange you’d just do with it as part of the therapy, trusting that it’s for your own good.” Ms. Baker instructed. 

“I want you to unbutton the top of your blouse and pull up your skirt for me Lara. It’s important in the light of your therapy as I need to check something.” Ms. Baker said taking a first highly unethical step. She wasn’t aiming at stealing a glance of Lara’s lingerie, this was just a check to see if her next step was even valid.

Lara moved slow in her deep trance, but after a minute or two she had managed to carry out the order. Just like Ms. Baker had expected Lara’s lingerie was more aimed at comfort than anything else. Lara had never felt the need to wear sexy or fancy lingerie, being confident enough in her own natural beauty that she was certain she didn’t need it to feel good about herself. It was something Ms. Baker was about to change.

“Alright Lara you did very well, you can pull your clothes back into place now while you listen very carefully to what I have to say. I can see you value comfort over looks as far as your nonvisible clothes are concerned.” Ms. Baker started off.

“While I understand that wearing sexy lingerie might not make an outward difference it can help you feel more confident. In fact unless you are wearing some sexy lingerie, meaning thongs, push up bras and stocking instead of those full cut panties, that comfortable bra and the pantyhose you are currently wearing you will feel a little stressed. Just plain cotton isn’t sexy either, lace, silk, satin, nylon,… is way more preferable. To help it add at least a little to your outward appearance all stockings should have a nice back seam. So even though most of your sexy lingerie will be for your eyes and knowledge only you’ll never be able to feel completely stress less without.” Ms. Baker explained.

It was somewhat of a risky more noticeable change than the last one, but it should work. After all there had to be occasions where Lara wore sexy lingerie to feel even more confident. She doubted the woman needed it, yet the beauty of it was that even if Lara reasoned like that only occasionally, it would feel like the reasoning for wearing sexy lingerie all the time would come from her own reasoning.

The punishment for not wearing sexy lingerie was also small, small enough to be hard to notice and link to her therapy. It would cause Lara to just feel slightly better in sexy lingerie and thus Ms. Baker hoped that’s what she would wear from now on. It was something she would have to check on the woman’s next visit, if it didn’t work this time, she would have to make the urge a little more pressing.

For the remainder of the therapy Ms. Baker worked on enforcing the suggestions she had given as well as securing the bold trigger. It had worked wonders already, yet she hoped that as time went by she would be able to make Lara snap into a trance at any moment. Right now she still had to put the woman in a comfortable spot first before daring to use it, yet in the future she hoped she would be able to just put her in a trance the moment she walked in so she would have to talk to her anymore.

That did give her an idea however, she might not be able to use the trigger without preparing Lara for a trance just yet, but she could still limit her contact with the woman by how she made her snap out of it.

“Okay Lara, our session is nearly over, when you think back to it I want you to have nothing but positive feelings. You will want to continue this therapy no matter what, you crave it even. Today we aren’t going to have a post session talk however, you will simply get up, walk out of the door and snap out of it once you close the door behind you. While we won’t have a post session talk you will remember that I asked how it went and you told me it went great once more and how destressed it made you feel. You will think you said that before walking out of my office like you usually do.” Ms. Baker said planting in a few last-minute commands.

There was no need to reinforce those as they didn’t need to last long, in fact they didn’t need to last at all, they were simply meant to end the woman’s trance without having to interact with her again. There would be no more need to be fake friendly to this bitch.

“Nod for me if you understand what you have to do. Good, now get to it, walk out of my office and close the door behind you. When you hear that door close you’ll snap out of your trance.” Ms. Baker said after Lara confirmed she understood. She then just sat back and smiled as that arrogant lawyer who had hurt her Megan so much walked out of her office, blissfully unaware about what had just happened.

Like ordered Lara snapped out of her trance the moment she closed the door behind her and she did so with a smile. She felt wonderfully relaxed although not quite completely relaxed as last time strangely enough. It was something she just shrugged away as all she remembered was telling her psychiatrist how great this recent session had been. Some bothering thought must have entered her mind as she left, oh well she had forgotten what it was and she didn’t bother trying to remember.

Driving home there was a small lingering feeling of light stress. Not nearly as bad as the stress that remained after she just vented instead of this new therapy, but definitely stress. It might be worth mentioning next time she visited her therapist though. 

At home Lara took a shower and got ready for her regular quiz night. Just like in her professional life she always chose to emphasise her womanhood by wearing skirts and dresses rather than pants. The reasons behind it might have been slightly sexist, but most of all they were realistic, just or not people were kinder to others they found appealing, something which Lara always had taken advantage off. Besides skirts and dresses were just more comfortable as well in her opinion.

One thing that wasn’t more comfortable however was sexy lingerie. It was the main reason she only chose to wear it on very special occasions like when she had one of her conquests over. It didn’t contribute to making her look more appealing when clothed so why should she wear it? 

Despite that usually being her reasoning, she did opt to wear one of her sexy set for the quiz though. She didn’t really plan on going out afterwards or anything, but for some reason she just felt like wearing some. She didn’t need a reason after all and she didn’t think much about it. She was old enough to decide what she wore and if she felt like wearing some sexy lingerie then you could dam well count on it that she would wear some.

Lara ended up picking out a set consisting of a black lace thong, a black lace push up bra, a matching garter belt and a pair of nude sheer stockings with black tops and a black back seam. It was the only set of lingerie she had that included a pair of seamed stockings although putting it on she didn’t think much about why she had selected this exact set. Then again it wasn’t like she had al that many sets to choose from since she barely ever wore sexy lingerie.

Getting her garter tabs attached proved to be quite a challenge due to the lack of practice. Eventually she managed though. Paired with the thong which had nearly instantly ridden up her butt crack Lara was firmly reminded of why she usually didn’t wear lingerie like this, it was highly impractical and uncomfortable, but somehow it felt right to wear it.

She decided to pair her lingerie with a pair of black high heeled pumps and an elegant red off the shoulder dress. She sure as hell looked sexy without looking like a slut. Lara always loved picking outfits to enhance her figure while keeping it modest at the same time, her dress reaching underneath her knees looked classy rather than slutty.

All ready for her evening out Lara got into her car and drove off. It was only on her way over to the bar where the quiz was held that she realised that small semblance of stress that had remained was gone. Maybe it was nothing after all. Oh well all the better for her she thought.

The quiz was business as usual once more although this time when Charlotte arrived she gave Lara a big smirk. “Damn girl, are you planning to get lucky tonight? Those seamed stockings really accentuate those legs of yours perfectly. I bet that means you’ll join me when I go out after our quiz?” Charlotte teased, thinking she might have found an ally for this Friday evening.

“Wait how do you know they are stockings?” Lara asked somewhat shocked and rather surprised that anyone had noticed her hidden outfit change. Kelly had noticed the new hosiery as well, but as usual she kept more to herself. She had just secretly admired her friend’s legwear instead of commenting on it.

“I didn’t know but now I do.” Charlotte laughed. “I just said stockings because that’s what I always wear when I wear nylons. I love the way they make me feel and they are so much easier to handle in the bath and bedroom.” Charlotte continued without reservations over giving away such an intimate detail.

“Well, I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you. I didn’t wear these to go out, I just wore them because I felt like it.” Lara shrugged honest to god. It was good to know that her feeling to wear sexy lingerie wasn’t strange though, not that she had considered it strange, but now that her friend had confessed to doing the same she was assured it was quite normal.

Apart from the fact that her friend had actually accidentally noticed that she was in fact wearing stockings, the quiz went by as usual. Just like last week Lara’s hands went straight up to her hair whenever a hard question was asked. They did end up in the top three yet again.

“Now Lara, are you certain that you don’t want to take your stockings for a spin on the dancefloor? I’m sure you’ll get all the guys.” Charlotte asked with a wink, teasing a bit about the fact that she had found out it were indeed stockings her friend wore.

“No, I’m good, I’ll just go back home quizzing is enough fun for an evening, besides you know I prefer bars. Maybe I’ll hit one up tomorrow or some other day.” Lara replied with a smile. It was a while ago since her last visit to a bar and as a result since her last fling. With how completely relaxed she was there was some room for a bit of excitement.

“Boooring, but like you wish, then I guess I’ll just go alone again and have fun with whomever I meet there. Tell you what though. If you go to that bar hit me up, I’d love to come along to see what your idea of an evening out is like.” Charlotte finally said before leaving to head to the club. 

Lara just rolled her eyes at Charlotte’s statement, but then just bid the others farewell and went off to home herself. She just wasn’t in need of so much attention like Charlotte was and all attention had to be on her own terms and within her own firm control. Once at home she just went to bed.

The following morning when waking up it was business as usual for a weekend. She always tried making her weekends free for some much needed selfcare. After all she worked more than hard enough during the week to warrant it and she usually really needed time to recharge during her weekends. Recharge to be able to dominate in court during the week. 

After the start of her new therapy Lara didn’t really need the weekend to recharge anymore. The new therapy left her more relaxed than venting and a weekend of selfcare ever did, but even while relaxed she still loved to hold onto her selfcare. After all it was not only to relax, but also to look as good as possible, the weekly manicure and pedicure, her weekly visit to the hairdresser and her once a month spa day with full body waxing included. 

Her spa treatment was only for next week, but her manicure and pedicure were planned for later this morning. She always planned her treatments in the late mornings as she enjoyed taking her time to wake up, taking a quick shower, enjoying her coffee with a nice podcast that was the life she love living and if she succeeded at her retirement plans of using Brunello only to get to his fortune through a divorce this would be her every day life in a few years.

Walking to her closet Lara picked out her usual white silk bathrobe and where she normally paired it with just panties she now felt drawn to yet another set of sexy lingerie. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to wear something sexy yet again. To be honest it had felt quite good yesterday so maybe that was why? Rummaging through the other four remaining sets of sexy lingerie she had Lara just couldn’t settle on one. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something wrong with each of her remaining sets. Eventually she settled on a set of white lace lingerie with very sheer white stockings. It didn’t feel completely right, but it would have to do. With her recent desire to wear more lingerie It might be a good idea to do some shopping after her appointments though.

It was a bit weird for her to wear such a full set of lingerie around the house while she didn’t have to leave yet, especially since she usually only bothered with panties underneath her bathrobe, but at the same time it felt good as well. Apart from that lingerie none of her usual routine changed. 

When the time came to get ready for her appointment Lara changed her bathrobe for a rather loose-fitting black dress. Putting on some light makeup, a pair of sunglasses and black low-heeled pumps Lara went on her way to the Salon to get her hair and nails done.

A short drive later she arrived at the salon. It was a quite exclusive one located just at the edge of the suburb where she lived. Just like many stores and ventures in her area it was catered towards the rich mainly trophy women of the suburbs. The women who gladly paid more as money wasn’t an issue just to be treated like better than others. To Lara and the other women going there it gave them a sense of being better than the others, better than the common people who went to the mall.

On top of feeling better than the common people Lara also just felt superior to all other women coming to that salon. Most of them where women she took cases against. Just stupid sluts who happened to have caught the temporary attention of some rich guy. She on the other hand had gotten here through being smart and through her many talents. There were only a few other women in this suburb who had done the same and those Lara did respect.

Immediately upon entering the salon Lara was greeted by Rosa, a stunningly beautiful Hispanic woman only a little taller than Lara herself. She had gorgeous raven black hair, dark brown eyes and a perfect light brown skin. She was in her early twenties with the body of a model. She had insisted that Rosa would be the one who should always do her nails. She just loved having the most beautiful woman in the salon kneel at her feet just to pamper her. 

Rosa didn’t like having to grovel for the women who came here, but it paid well, way better than other Salons did. After all the so called exclusivity and the amount of figural ass licking that came with the treatment these women got had its price. Her wage was nearly fifty percent higher than at a regular salon so for that kind of money she was willing to put up with this show.

As usual Lara went for the French tip manicure and pedicure with nails only extending slightly past her finger, nails that would be considered on the short side for many women. Her nails were kept all natural though, no acrylics at all. The simple style just looked classier in her opinion than bold colours or really long nails did. 

After being treated like royalty for a couple of hours Lara left the salon with a big smile. There was a slight lingering amount of stress the attention hadn’t been able to rid her off, but it was nothing compared to the stress she normally endured. With her touched up nails and hair, paired with how relaxed she felt ever since visiting her therapist, Lara was ready to take on the world, or as was the case now ready to do some shopping.

First she went out for a light lunch at one of her favourite places nearby. They had a trendy lounge to eat as well as a fast delivery service. The entire menu was focused around healthy tasty but rather expensive food. Although there were a lot of cheaper options to eat healthy Lara steadily chose this one.

The boutique she hit up after her lunch was focused entirely on lingerie of the rather expensive kind. As far as Lara was concerned more expensive automatically meant better and it showed in every aspect of her lifestyle. It was one of the reasons she had specialised in these morally dubious cases. She needed the money to pay for her high maintenance lifestyle. Which directly led to her needing a fortune as a retirement plan.

Just like with every store and business in the area this lingerie boutique catered to a whole experience. Every customer got personal help from a store assistant at their service for the entire stay at the store. The assistant helped with giving advise when asked, taking measurements, carrying selected sets for the customer and providing feedback on how it looks in the spacious changing rooms if the customer wanted. 

Like at the salon Lara’s personality of always wanting to be the best and feel superior shone through here as well. The shop assistant she got appointed was a somewhat chubby woman of middle eastern descent, she was shorter than Lara was and Lara didn’t wait long at all to start subtly putting her down. 

It started when she stripped down to her lingerie to have this woman take her measurements. “I used to know my measurements, but lately I’ve been packing on the pounds. I should really have a talk with my personal trainer to put up a schedule to get rid of them again.” Lara said flaunting her perfectly proportioned body. It was a lie of course, she hadn’t gained any weight but it was her way of making herself feel extra superior over this somewhat heavier woman.

Browsing the store she picked out about ten new sets of lingerie she liked. All lingerie that she liked way better than the set she was currently wearing. Lara didn’t really pay any attention to why she chose these sets, but if she had she would have noticed the things they had in common were that each set had a push up bra, a thong and a pair seamed stockings.

The sets themselves while definitely very sexy were none to flashy at all. Lara had kept herself to choosing darker more subtle colours along with cream and white. All the very colourful lingerie was straight up ignored as she did plan to wear these under everyday outfits so a pair of pink stockings peeking out from under her dress wouldn’t be suitable at all.

Like with the measurements Lara took the offered feedback as a chance to put the assistant down once more just to make herself feel more superior. “Do you think this set makes me look fat? I’m so glad you’re here to help me as you must be an expert on what to wear to appear at least a bit slimmer.” Was one of the comments the assistant had to endure.

By the time Lara left the boutique the assistant felt more insecure than ever. The big commission she made off the ten sets and the stash of spare stockings Lara had bought only served as a meagre compensation.

Unable to wait to try out her new Lingerie? Lara had left the store wearing a satin cream coloured set with a pair of nude coloured stockings with a darker nude back seam. She didn’t really notice it but the hint of stress she had, had disappeared.

Back at home Lara decided to give her friend a call, she had had a great day so far and having a fling would make her great day a perfect one. “Hey Charlotte! Yes it’s me, you told me to let you know if I ended up going out to that bar or not, that you wanted to join me if I did. Well I was planning on going tonight.” Lara started off phoning her friend.

“I know the perfect place, a new wine bar has just opened down town and I’ve heard it’s great. Good I’ll meet you there at seven. Oh and don’t forget, this place isn’t a club, so put on something classy. See you tonight!” Lara said finishing the call unable to help herself from making a slight remark on Charlotte’s quite slutty nature.

Even when it came to her friends Lara wanted to be the best and although she didn’t quite put them down like she tended to do with other people she considered as personnel like the shop assistant or the nail technician, she probably wouldn’t have gotten along with her current friends if she had considered any of them better than her. She certainly was more attractive than Kelly and Romy and while Charlotte’s beauty rivalled hers, she considered Charlotte to be too much of a slut to be better than her.

Right now it was only mid afternoon though so Lara decided to get a good home work out in before getting ready to hit the bar. She might have a great body, but she worked on it as well. After all one didn’t get to look this good after thirty without some maintenance.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3

Getting ready for the bar after her workout Lara took a shower and put on her new cream coloured lingerie set from earlier. It got paired with a stylish white designer dress that hugged her curves and reached to just above her knees. A pair of white patent leather heels adorned her feet. After applying a slightly more intense dusting of makeup than her usual modest style she was ready to head out, ready to impress and ready to get herself a fling.

When Lara arrived at the bar Charlotte wasn’t there yet so she just ordered a glass of fine wine to pass the time. Like always Charlotte arrived at the bar way later than they agreed to meet. It was already twenty past seven and Lara’s first glass of wine was nearly empty already.

“Hey Charlotte, I’m over here.” Lara waved to her friend who kept it classy yet rather slutty at the same time. She wore a little black dress, sheer black stockings, she knew they had to be stockings because of her revelation from yesterday. The skirt of the dress reached only to her mid thighs and probably was only barely long enough to cover Charlotte’s stocking tops. The finishing touch was a pair of black patent leather heels with a gold coloured heel.

“Now Charlotte, let me show you exactly why I rather frequent quiet classy bars than busy nightclubs.” Lara said with a smirk. Charlotte just rolled with her eyes for a moment before grinning back at her friend. She already knew why Lara preferred bars, after all she knew her friend. All she craved was control still whenever Lara wanted to show off it was always a fun time. Showing off was one of her specialities, she practically lived for showing off. 

“Well bring it on Lara, I already gave you a head start to scout the area.” Charlotte said with a giggle, giving her being late a joking twist. Now it was Lara’s turn to roll her eyes, it was all in jest though. In fact she was quite eager to show off since she had really scouted the bar like Charlotte suggested. She had noticed that one guy in particular had been constantly eyeing her up, his eyes often wandering down to her stockinged legs and feet. 

It made her suspect that he might have a fetish for stockings or feet or something like that. Not that that really mattered to her. In fact it was a good thing even. She always looked for people’s weaknesses in order to fully exploit them, and this one would be easy to exploit. Besides she always loved the symbolism of someone literally slaving at her feet. It gave her such a power rush.

With a big smirk on her face she started dangling her shoe a little, something that should surely drag this guy’s attention if she was right about him, and she was as only ten seconds later his gaze was transfixed on her dangling heel and stocking covered foot. After keeping the show going for a few seconds, she suddenly stopped making her foot slip back in her shoe. It broke his fixation making him look up only to see her smiling at him.

At first the guy was a bit shocked, worried that he was caught, but that quickly changed to cocky confidence making him think this woman was into him. Now was his chance he thought as he walked over to the two women at the bar with a confident smile on his face. He was quite used to seducing women, having great looks even if he thought so himself. His body was rather muscular, dressed in a tight-fitting dress shirt and casual yet stylish jeans pants. His black hair, stylish beard, tanned skin and dark brown eyes gave him something exotic that always seemed to work with the ladies. Little did he know that while he thought he was on the hunt, he had already become prey.

“Hello ladies, I’m Bruno, can I get you two something to drink?” He asked confidently, being thrown slightly off his game when his eyes drifted down quickly when he caught the motion of a dangling shoe once more. 

“Well you can just tell the barman to give me the same like I already ordered.” Lara said before looking over at Charlotte who replied. “I’ll have the same as her.” With an amused look on her face. This poor guy didn’t know what he was in for.

When he walked off to the bar to get their order Charlotte started giggling. “Ah you’re so bad Lara, that poor guy doesn’t know what he’s signing up for. I have to admit this probably wouldn’t be possible at a club.”

“He’s signing up to give me a wonderful night and to get off with a beauty like me in the process. I think that’s very fair don’t you? This is exactly why I like bars this much, it’s not so crowded allowing you to scout your surroundings. Instead of having everyone rubbing up against you, being way to loud to set up something decent.” Lara explained.

“I still prefer the atmosphere of a club over this any day. It’s always full of surprises. I just love going with the flow, seducing and letting myself be seduced in rapid fashion to eventually settle on someone.” Charlotte said ending their conversation as Bruno returned with their wine.

Lara once again started dangling her shoe and once Bruno set their glasses down she dropped it, the shoe falling to the ground instantly dragging his attention. “Oops, could you please get that for me? I’m so clumsy sometimes.” Lara said apologetically loving how Bruno immediately stooped down to get her shoe. She had him right where she wanted him and she wasn’t about to let go any time soon. Instead of saying thank you Lara just shoved her foot forward urging him to slip it on for her.

After that incidence they exchanged some small talk until Lara took it a step further. “Aaah my feet always get so sore from these heels, Bruno could you please be a dear and massage them a little for me? God a foot massage is exactly what I need right now.” She said, already putting her feet on his lap before he had even answered. Bruno was taken completely off guard, but he had a hard time saying no to this woman, saying no to getting to touch her feet. He knew that if this seduction attempt the whole bar would probably see him as a wimp and he wouldn’t have a chance with anyone else anymore. Yet mesmerised he slipped Lara’s heels off and started massaging her nylon covered soles. God they felt so good to touch.

Adding insult to injury Lara then straight up ignored him while she sipped her wine talking to Charlotte instead. Bruno felt even more like a wimp, something that had never happened to him, and worst of all he couldn’t bring himself to just push Lara’s feet off his lap and reclaim his worth. This went on until Lara and Charlotte’s glasses were empty. “I’ll be seeing you next Friday Charlotte, have fun at the club and oh Bruno can you please slip my shoe’s back on? I’m heading home.” Lara said.

Bruno knew he had failed miserably at his seduction attempt, instead he had just treated these women to expensive wine before giving a foot massage. There was no way to salvage his reputation here at this bar anymore so giving up he just slipped on Lara’s shoes, preparing to go home himself. It was then that Lara surprised him by saying. “I quite liked your company though Bruno, so what do you say, do you feel like coming home with me for some fun?”

He was all to eager to take her offer, he didn’t know how, but somehow he hadn’t screwed up completely, at least not with Lara apparently. Joining her in her car they drove off to her big house. Once inside Lara instantly took full control, taking Bruno up to her bathroom. “Alright, let’s get this straight. You are just looking to get into someone’s panties, and I need a lay. That’s that after you fuck me you will just go home and think back on this evening with a smile. Now before you get to fuck me I want you to eat me out, and I don’t like the feeling of a beard on my pussy. So before you come join me in the bedroom shave that beard off or you can just go. The choice is yours.” Lara said handing him a pink disposable razor before moving to the bedroom.

This was going rather far for Bruno, his beard was part of his pride and his look. Shaving it off with a pink lady’s razor was like shaving off part of his ego, but he was so close, and he didn’t want to give up now, so swallowing his pride he shaved his beard.

With his shaved beard he headed into Lara’s bedroom where she directed him to eat her to two orgasms before finally allowing him to fuck her. Desperate to reclaim some of his ego Bruno forced himself to hold off on cumming for as long as he could, trying to prove to Lara that he was a real man and could do more than eating pussy and massaging feet. He manged to give her another three orgasms by fucking her, just like Lara had hoped for. Guys were always so desperate to prove themselves after she made them feel like wimps. It always got her the best sex. 

Even during the sex she took firm control of Bruno. “Mmm suck on my toes while you fuck me. I want them to feel comfortable in you warm mouth.” Lara said moving her stockinged foot up to Bruno’s face while she lay down on her back. Like she had said before though Bruno got kicked out nearly straight after he was done fucking her.

Smiling broadly Lara drifted off to a deep sleep, her fling had stroked her ego and relieved her sexual needs which was all she really cared for. Boy’s were toys made to please her as far as she was concerned.

Sunday ended up just being a day to relax before the busy week started again on Monday. As great and relaxing as her weekend had been as stressful her week was. Lara only wore sexy lingerie and seamed stockings through out the week, paired with the constant playing with her hair she managed to keep the sharpest edge off her stress, but that was about it. When Friday arrived, she was in desperate need for a therapy session again.

Chapter 4

As per usual when Friday arrived Lara barged right into Ms. Baker’s office without a knock or anything. This time Ms. Baker was prepared though. After how well last session had gone, she felt emboldened and confident in her trigger. Before Lara could say anything she spoke up. “Lara is a stupid slut!” Just like that Lara’s eyes glazed over and she froze in place, no longer just installing herself on the couch like she owned the place.

A wide smirk spread over Ms. Baker’s face. Once again it felt so great to call Lara a stupid slut right to her face, not only that but finally she didn’t have to deal with her rudeness and whining anymore. Lara was so much easier to deal with when she just shut up and listened. “Good Lara, I see you are wearing seamed hosiery. Why don’t you strip down to your lingerie so I can see how well my last command took hold.” Ms. Baker calmly said as Lara stripped as requested until she was wearing nothing but a black lace push up bra, matching garter belt and thong, paired with a pair of nude shimmery stockings with a black back seam.

“Perfect, just as I had hoped. Now Lara, why don’t you lay down on the couch so we can start your session.” Ms. Baker softly spoke as she set up the metronome once more and spend the first 15 minutes of her hour deepening the trance and reinforcing the trigger. The next 15 minutes were spend repeating the previous commands ingraining them deeper into Lara’s subconscious.

With her hold over Lara tightened and secured Ms. Baker started working on the command for this week. “I see you have really started to care more about your appearance, even on the level that people might not see. That’s good, great even cause you know people judge you based on looks. Your looks have to be on point at all times. It’s of the utmost importance. So important even that they have to be constantly on your mind.”

“Looks are so important in fact that you won’t be able to stop yourself from checking if everything is just right whenever you pass a mirror, Whether your stocking seams are still straight, whether your makeup and hair are just right, quickly fixing any mistake you see, no matter where you are or who you are with.” Ms. Baker instructed. She just hoped for Lara’s sake that the only mirrors at her work place were in the bathroom as she otherwise wouldn’t get any work done anymore. Something she did hope for was that when she went shopping, she would feel the urge to straighten her stocking seams right in the middle of a store. Sadly if something like that occurred Ms. Baker wouldn’t be there to see it.

“Furthermore whenever you talk to someone in the future, you’ll be obsessed with your appearance. Unless you constantly go over the list of your outfit, makeup and hair you will get stressed out while talking, nervous that something might not be just right. Doing this mental check is the only option to keep yourself from stressing out while talking to someone.” Ms. Baker said. 

One thing she had to give Lara was that she was a very smart woman. As a lawyer there probably was a lot going through her head at all times so the impact of this probably wouldn’t be huge. It would have an impact however and might make her seem slightly more distracted at times. All brain capacity that went to mentally checking her appearance couldn’t go to anything else which was exactly what she wanted.

It was the first of many such commands she had planned for Lara. Commands that when they all worked together would hopefully fill up enough of Lara’s thinking capacity with stupid things so that she would appear stupid. She might not be able to sap Lara’s intelligence with her hypnosis, but she could overload her thinking capacity with things like this to the point where she wouldn’t be able to think all that much else. The human mind was like a computer in that way. However big the memory might be, if you filled it with enough junk there would be no space left for anything useful.

For the remainder of the next 15 minutes Ms. Baker kept enforcing her latest command, ensuring it would take deep roots within Lara’s brain. For the last 15 minutes of their session Ms. Baker decided to interrogate Lara. Lara might have been her patient for a long time already, but she didn’t really know all that much about her other than that she was arrogant and egocentric. All therapies before had just been about venting frustrations. Now that Lara was deep under still it was the perfect time to pick her brain and get some too the point honest answers instead of a long drug out whiney story.

Getting to know Lara better could be very useful to help give her new ideas on how to take this revenge. It could give her insights on points she might be able to twist while also providing her with information on where she could hit Lara where it would hurt her most. It was a diabolic plan for sure and highly unethical, but Ms. Baker just couldn’t feel bad for Lara.

“So Lara, I’m going to ask you a few questions now and you are going to answer them truthfully. First question, what truly motivates you? What keeps you going?” Ms. Baker asked taking a notepad to write down Lara’s answers.

“I like feeling better than others. There is no better feeling in the world than feeling superior. To accomplish this I like to have wealth, a classy look and making people do my bidding.” Lara spoke in a monotone voice.

Noting this down Ms. Baker’s contempt for Lara only grew. “Can you give me an example of how you make people do your bidding?” Ms. Baker asked.

“My most preferred method is having people work at my feet. Having someone handle my feet for me gives me an ultimate power rush. For example when I go to the salon for my manicure and pedicure I always love having the prettiest girl doing my feet. Just the symbolism alone is delicious.” Lara said.

This could be interesting Ms. Baker thought as she noted it down. “Your relationships, what are those like? Could you describe your ideal partner to me? What are you looking for in a partner?” Ms. Baker asked.

“My ideal partner is a handsome man around his mid-twenties, strong willed, but easy to manipulate. God I always love pulling the strings of a man who thinks he has women all figured out. As far as relationships go I love having a different guy every time though, changing it up for occasional flings. Boys are toys meant to please me.” Lara said in that same monotone voice.

Interesting Ms. Baker thought. Lara already was more of a slut than she would have expected. How hypocritical of her to call her stepdaughter a slut while she was married to one man while she herself preferred flings with different men. Her need to manipulate and control the guys she fucked wasn’t the kind of sluty Ms. Baker had in mind for Lara, but she would get there eventually.

“Have you ever thought about women in a sexual way?” Ms. Baker asked somewhat curious. She wasn’t into women herself, but she had to admit that Lara still in her lingerie was quite sexy. She would love to take advantage of her some time, but only for humiliation purposes. 

“No absolutely not. I don’t get how some women can be attracted to other women. The thought alone grosses me out. I’ve never thought about a woman in such a way and I never will.” Lara said making Ms. Baker smile, that could certainly be a fun thing to make Lara explore. 

“Alright Lara, that’s all for now. You can get up, put your clothes back on and just like last time you will snap out of your trance once the door closes behind you and not a second sooner. Thinking back on our session you will have nothing but positive thoughts and when you snap out of it you will remember having woken up in my office and telling me how relaxed you felt.” Ms. Baker said with a smile. These sessions were so much easier now that Lara wasn’t aware for the entirety of them.

Just as instructed Lara put her office wear back on over her lingerie before stepping out of the office. The door slamming shut behind her woke her up from her trance feeling completely refreshed. Just like last time she was completely and utterly relaxed, remembering having had a good conversation about how the therapy had gone.

Walking out of the office to her car Lara passed a store front window with a giant mirror behind the mannequins. Without really thinking about it, she walked up to the window as close as she got and inspected the light makeup she was wearing. After verifying that everything was okay on that front she turned around and inspected her stocking seams. The right one was a little off so without hesitance or anything she lifted her skirt to the stocking top and quickly corrected it before walking on like nothing happened. She did get a few strange looks and some interested ones from men. She didn’t pay attention to those looks though.

Entering her house, she encountered the mirror in her income hall which she also used to giver her makeup and outfit a quick check up. It hadn’t changed anything compared to her check at the store front window, but it did put her mind at ease that everything was still in place. 

Moving up stairs Lara changed into something more elegant than her business skirt suit. Even though she was going to the bathroom after switching to a dress to apply a slightly heavier evening makeup look, she still checked the mirror on her big walk in closet to see if her current makeup was still on point. It raised a few questions in her mind as to why the hell she even bothered seeing as she was going to clean it off in a minute, but it had just felt right somehow.

Not thinking any more of it she went to her bathroom to wipe off and reapply her makeup to the slightly heavier look. Still it wasn’t that much makeup by most standards. Taking a few steps back she backed off of her bathroom mirror so she could see her stockings to verify they were still straight before leaving to the quiz, checking herself out once more in the income hall Mirror.

Arriving at the venue where this Friday’s quiz took place Lara was the second to last, followed only by Charlotte who arrived just as the quiz was about to kick off. “Hey everyone, sorry I’m late. Ah Lara, after the quiz you have to tell me all about how things ended with Bruno, you had him so wrapped around your finger it was honestly impressive.” Charlotte greeted them, excusing herself while everyone already knew she was going to be late anyways.

Her mention of Bruno did spark the interest off her other friends though and as all attention went to her, she felt herself going over a mental list of her outfit and makeup look. “Well I’ll be glad to tell you all about it with something to drink afterwards, but first we have a quiz to win ladies.” Lara said with a wink, her words were helped by the quizmaster grabbing everyone’s attention, preparing to read the first question.

The quiz went by effortless, since no one was talking to her Lara didn’t feel the urge to go over the list of her appearance in her head, allowing her to focus on the questions instead. They even managed to take the first place this time it felt great being the best, especially in this highly competitive quiz environment. Taking top three all the time was an achievement in and of its own after all.

Romy left right after the quiz having to go home to her husband, but Kelly and Charlotte stayed behind to hear Lara’s story. Kelly usually wasn’t the kind of person to stay behind and drink either, but with Lara she did. She had always looked up to Lara’s sheer confidence and although she would never admit it, she had always had a secret crush on Lara.

“So Lara, tell us, I’ve been dying to hear how your adventure with the little footboy turned out. You should have seen her Kelly, she had that guy wrapped all around her finger to the point where he bought us drinks and massaged Lara’s feet to boot while she just ignored him.” Charlotte giggled, she thought Lara had been mean, but it was also just hilarious, besides it wasn’t like she had forced the guy to do any of those things.

“Oh if you think that was impressive wait till you hear this, I’m sure you could tell that Bruno took very good care of his beard yeah? Well I made him shave it off using one of my pink disposable razors because I don’t like how prickly a beard feels when some one is eating me out.” Lara laughed, while she simultaneously kept going over the mental list of her appearance in her head.

“No way, he didn’t really do that did he? God I had no idea he was that pussy whipped, literally then. God I can barely get a man to eat me out at all, let alone sacrifice his beard and his pride for it. you’re just evil girl.” Charlotte commented while Kelly just sat there quietly enjoying Lara’s story while she wished it was her eating her friend’s pussy, or better yet, her friend eating her pussy. Although she was shy she always dreamed of being the one in a lead in a relationship.

“Yeah, the deal was that he had to eat me to two consecutive orgasms before he could fuck me. I always love how desperate and eager to impress it makes them. Other ways they might cum before they even give you an orgasm. If I get warmed up with the tongue first and when they are eager to impress I usually get to have a few more orgasms that way.” Lara boasted.

“Hmmm, I’ll have to try that out some time. You know what, I’ll be heading to the club in a bit, maybe you can teach me those guys manipulation skills of yours.” Charlotte said with a wink, fining an excuse to maybe lure Lara along to the club so she didn’t have to go alone yet again. Not that she minded that much, but she loved having some company from time to time.

“Nice try Charlotte, maybe you should try roaming bars as well instead of going to those clubs, believe me it’s easier to get a guy to do your bidding and take control there. Either way I should be going home. Bye girls, see you next week.” Lara said with a broad smile before walking out.

She felt absolutely great as she made her way to her car. The mental exercise of constantly going over her appearance had been noticed by her, but then again appearance was important right. It was like a business card, a first impression you made on people. Especially in her line of work that was important.

Going home Lara was very self-satisfied. Like before she checked herself in the income hall mirror, then in the one in her bedroom, before doing the same in her bathroom mirror while removing her makeup and finally the one in her bedroom once more before changing into a nightie and going to bed.

Over the weekend Lara ended up being her usual bitchy self. With no important things happening Ms. Baker’s latest command didn’t really affect her at all, not the mental one at least. She did get some strange looks when she stopped in front of every mirror to check her appearance. It still wasn’t all too noticeable however simply because there weren’t that many mirrors out on the street. It usually happened in the middle of a boutique or at the salon she visited. Especially the salon was a bit strange, but checking herself out completely at a boutique wasn’t strange at all.

The newest commands Ms. Baker had given her had the biggest impact on her work life. There was one Mirror in the income hall of the big lawyers firm she worked at, but that was about it other than the bathrooms. Sure it must have looked a little weird to see her check herself out every time she entered or left the building. Strange but not completely out of the ordinary as long as the people who spotted it didn’t know she did it each time. 

By far the hardest thing was the way she kept going over that mental appearance check list over and over again. With the more difficult material she had to process at her job compared to the salon, a real strain was put on her. Somethings just needed her full undivided attention, but with her mental checklist she appeared a little distracted at times. It was subtle, but there whether she wanted it to be or not.

It also just gave her more work in general. Usually she let some interim study all of her cases, summarise them and having them read that summary to her to safe time. Normally she could just memorise everything well enough to do her job without looking back at those summaries, but now on occasion she found herself needing to read them back once more just to remember important details she hadn’t been able to remember because she was too busy mentally checking her appearance. 

Over the course of the week all those little nuisances counted up to her having to work three hours more than she usually did to handle the same case load, and since she was still working on her career, taking on less cases was the last thing she could afford to do.

Her constant thoughts about her appearance during conversations were annoying Lara to the point where she tried to avoid thinking about it. No matter how much she tried though it was a compulsion she simply couldn’t get the better off. She grew increasingly more nervous to the point where she eventually did go over the list. The urge was stronger than she was and she simply couldn’t figure out why she had that urge.

Despite all those troubles the list, the sexy lingerie and the playing with her hair did help Lara to stay calmer than she usually did during the weeks prior to her new treatment. Nevertheless when Friday rolled around Lara was more than ready for another appointment with Ms. Baker. God she really craved being so relaxed as last times again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FibaroSmut


End file.
